What's Really Goin On? Part 1Weevil
by December Black Psalm
Summary: A child abuse story. If you don't like;then don't read....Rated PG-13 for language and violence...rating could go up but I dobt it. My personal favorite. PLEASE READ IT!!! NO FLAMES!!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is a story about Weevil.....it's pretty much a child abuse story....if you don't like don't read. Part 1 of "What's Really Gon' On?". Don't own YGO.  
  
Morning came. A tall,blonde haired man stood above a young,green-haired child. "Wake up." he says as he grabs Weevil and throws him across the room then picks him up and punches him in the face then takes a empty vodka bottle and hits him over the head with it,it shatters and the shards cut his head;he bleeds. Then he hits him with a baseball bat,Weevil cries out and his father hits him in the face. He leaves and Weevil pulls his knees up to his chest and cries silently to himself. Eventually he gets up and gets dressed. He goes downstairs and picks the glass out of his head and cleans out the cuts,then goes and eats breakfast and catches the bus to Domino Junior High.  
  
"Helloooooo! Are we awake?" Rex Raptor says. "....Huh?" "C'mon,we'll be late for class,lazy ass." The brown-haired boy says. The day goes pretty smoothly. "Hey doode. Can I hang out at your house today?" "I dont think that'd work today..."  
  
Weevil dosn't ask why. He knows that home life for Rex is hectic ever scence his parents got divorced and his mom got a new boyfriend who hates Rex.  
  
Weevil walks around the park and then realises something that just about kills him......his father is working at the pool-house now. He should be home soon. But oh! how it killed him to go home! It was only 4:00! He headed home.  
  
Weevil arrived home. His house was a run down peice of shit...broken windows,mud everywhere,blood stains on the walls,holes in the floor...he went in and got a filthy pan and filthy water and made filthy ramen and went into this delapidated bathroom and strips off and takes a whore- bath...he had bruises, scars, and cuts all over his body....then his father came in and beat the living shit out of him...his dad was drunk and smelled strongly of liquor and sweat...he was dressed when he was being beaten...  
  
Weevil lay there,mentaly pleading with himself not to faint and for his dad to leave to go to the bar. He often wondered where his dad got the money for his liquor,scence he couldn't ever afford for anything other than discount,damaged ramen. His father left and Weevil got up and went outside. He lived in the only part of woods left in Domino. He walked around for a few hours and then went home when it got dark. He went into his room and took his outer clothing off and went to "bed". His bed was a old pile of rags and a hole in the ground. 


	2. I forgot the name of this un

What's really goin on? part 1 chapter 2(Weevil)  
  
Weevil regained conciousness rather quickly from his recent beating. It was 4:00 in the morning and he already wanted to die. He stood up from the hole in the ground where he spent every night of his miserable life. 'Why does it have to be this way?' He thought,'what did I do to make him hate me so much?' he began to weep silently 'What did I do? He's been doing this to me my whole life. He starves me and beats me on a regular basis! What did I do to justify that?' He stands and dresses himself, 'Well,it could be worse;he could molest me.' He makes some ramen for breakfast but scence he had no water he had to make it with his father's left over vodka. "*small laugh* You'll probably be used to 'Teach me a lesson' later,little bottle." He goes to school. The day goes by smoothly and he returns home.  
  
"Weevil you little bastard,get your worthless ass out here and take your medicine!" That loud,drunken voice shattered the solitude of the small,cottage like house. 'No! He's back!' the speramint-haired boy thinks as he begins to cry in terror. 'Please,PLEASE GOD don't let him find me!' But the little boy's prairs go unanswered. That swiel of a man finds Weevil and drags him out of his hiding place by the hair of his head. ''PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he pleads "Shut up you little peice of fuck!" he pulls up a baseboard and breaks it over the boy's head. He screams and blood rolls off of him. The man hits him with an empty bottle of shnapps. It shaters and blood and shards of glass fly everywhere. Weevil screams and breaks loose and runs away,sobbing uncontrolably as he goes. 'Please somebody help me! ..There has to be a better life for me out there! I have to leave! I have to be free of this misery!' the small boy thinks. He collapses into some nearby shrubbery.  
  
The next morning he wakes up around,he guesses,at 6 am. He wipes the dew and tears from his face and sits up. His clothes have been torn,'Just great. Just fucking great. My only clothing,torn all to hell!' He removes his shirt and exposes several year's worth of scars that spread to every reigon of his torso. "Damn it's cold,"he mutters to himself ,"Well,no use crying over spilt milk." He sighs gets up. 'Guess I'll go down and try to live in a homeless shelter,I atleast need some clothes.'  
  
"Oh God! You poor little thing!" says a tall,black-haired woman at the shelter,"We have to get you some clothes and food!..What did you say your name was?" "..Weevil Underwood..." "Aren't you that little card-game boy?" "I guess..." "I thought you looked familliar!" "...Can I have some clothes?" "Okay,but first I'd like to talk to you." "Okay." "I see those scars on you,who did that?" "My drunk-ass daddy." "Did he ever 'touch' you?" "No." "Did he neglect you?" "Yeah." "Can you tell me about it?" "Well,he hates me. Probably because when I was born my mom himmeraged and died shortly after bringing me into this world. My father has been abusing me scence before I could walk." "How did you get money to eat?" "Well,when I turned 8 my granny in America sent me a clarinet in the mail. I hi it from that bastard,learned to play and went and stood on street corners,playing for loose change. That worked pretty good until Yugi Muto came with his saxophone and bogarted me out of my corner and 10's of dollars. He didn't need that money! He had a real family! I HATE Yugi Muto,he gets everything! Even the girl I love!" "Who's that?" "Rain Connors,she's from America." "Can you tell me about Rain?" ""Well,she's very tall and pretty...she smells like candy...she has red hair and blue eyes...everybody calls her Moose....she's so talented..she sings,plays bongos,drums,ukelaily,banjo,resonater,flute,harmonica,and piano...she doesn't take shit from anybody...I've seen her kick Seto Kaiba's ass from here to next week 'cause he called her "pixie"...yet she's so compassionate...once my best friend,Rex Raptor,was getting the hell beat out of him and she came ad kicked all there asses and gave Rex a hug (She does that) and tells him 'If you or any of your friends need anything,come and ask me.'.....*sigh* I love Rain..." "Can you tell meabout Rex?" "Well........I suspect he's being....molested. He cries alot and he whimpers whenever anybody even tries to touch him...he's been like this ever scence his mom's boyfriend moved in with them...I've met him...he gives me the "skeevees"." "Eh?" "Oj,it means we/I feel perverted and dirty around him..." "What does Rex look like?" "Oh,he's got browm hair with a strand fo grey. He has greyish eyes...they used to be green. I think it has something to do with his mood....before his parents got divorced he was so happy now I rarely see him smile and never hear him laugh..." "Okay." 


	3. Some fun and some painfull memories

What's really goin on?  
  
3:The Visit  
  
There's a knock at The Connors's door. Rain gets up to answer it. "Oh,Hey Weevil. What's goin on?" says Rain to the boy. "Nothin...How are you?" "I'm alright....been better been worse...." "You see sad. Why?" "Oh,Yugi and I are fighting....I hit him and he called me a bitch and left..." "Why'd ya hit him?" "He called me an ass-hole....and I caught him ooglin Tea...." "Wanna do somethin?" "Kay..." 'HELL YAH!!!!' Weevil thinks to himself and does a mental dance.  
  
Weevil and Rain go to the park and lay on the grass. "Hey Weev,what do you think that cloud looks like?" ".....*giggle* Mashed Potatoes : )" "Oh,you're imagineative...; )" "What do you like to listen to?" "All kinds of things,mainly jazz and rock..." "...............Um...................this is just me talkin,but...........uh........If you and Yugi are,like,...um...permintaly.....uh.....split up.....then...uh.......will....you be my......*squeak*girlfriend?" ".........I dunno...."  
  
That night Weevil stayed the night at Rain's house. He got to sleep in a REAL bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM SEQUENCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's dark. Shortly after Weev was departed from Duelist Kingdom. He walks in the door. Well,I SHOULD say door-frame,the rusted,metal door was used to beat the boy several years before. "Hey Weevil,you won that Goddamned tournament already? I need the fucking money to buy some whiskey. You're damn trophy was only worth $2,000." "....No,sir....I lost..." The young boy tries to prepare himself for the searing pain that's around every corner of his young life. "YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU WONDER WHY YOUR MOM DIED! SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE RELATED TO A LOSER LIKE YOU! NOW COME HERE YOU LITTLE FAILURE!" the man grabs the boy,despite his best efforts to escape. He brings a beer bottle hard on top of the youth's head;it shatters and the boys sends out a yelp of pain. Blood rolls into his eyes and the crimson liquid blurs the child's vision. He collapses and the man contenues to abuse Weevil further,he dosen't scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Weevil's still sleeping but his screams wake everybody else up and they watch him writhe in the sheets repeting the words "No"and "Please stop")~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
What'd you think? NO FLAMES! 


	4. Death

Part 4 Death.  
  
pre:  
  
It's midnight. A green haired boy runs in the darkness. He collapses next to a annex and pulls a knife out of his chest,it glistens in the moonlight. The boy faints.  
  
NEXT DAY:  
  
Weevil Underwood opens his eyes. 'Oh God! Sweet baby Christ! I'm wearing a fucking oxygen mask!' he thinks. His weak eyes adjust to the light. "....Where am I? Where are my glasses?" He looks around the room. He is hooked up to life support. A plump nurse comes in with a large syringe,injects it into Weevil's viens,and takes some of his precious life fluid. "We need to run some tests on this,okay hon?" "...kay..." The soft darkness of sleep caresses the young boy's conciousness and he succumbs to it.  
  
AT Rain'S:  
  
The phone rings. "Is this Miss Rain Connors?" asks a hospital official. "Why yes it is. May I ask what your buisness is?" "Do you know a boy by the name of Weevil Underwood?" "Yes I do." "He has been hospitalised at St. Peter's Hospital in Domino city in room 145 in critical condition." "...Okay..." Rain sets the phone down. She begins to cry. 'Pull yourself togather,girl. You should be used to this by now. Death and pain is everywhere...' She stops crying."I guess I should call everybody else,including Yug's friends....just to tell them. " She picks up the phone.  
  
Later: Rain goes to the hospital with Rex. Weevil's asleep. Tubes run in and out of his small form. He's hooked up to life support and a respirator. His monitor beeps slowly. Tears well up in Rain's eyes "Weevil!" The girl cries softly and Rex puts his arms around her to comfort her. She pushes him away. "It's not right,Rex. Plus I....I don't feel that way about you. Weevil's my boy-friend." "I know...I wasn't tring to do anything..I mean I didn't mean anything like that in my hug. I just wanted to comfort you,Rain..Your my best friend's girl friend. I know Weevil would want me to comfort you when he cant. You're his angel. He loves you,Rain,and he want's to spend his life with you." "And I love him....he's MY angel....my whole world....everyone else likes me in my home country because I'm a regionally famos rock-star-ish thing. He's love me no matter what. Every body else would turn on me at the drop of a hat and will;in time, forget about me and Spoon,but Weevil will always love me..I can tell in his kiss..He loved me even before he knew I was a star in my homeland. And I will always love him...Weevil! If you can hear me,Please,PLEASE don't leave me! Please don't die on me!" -----------(Oh the Shortness)-----------  
  
So,Should Weevil die? Only your reveiws will decide! Author's note:Spoon is the band Rain's in. 


	5. Klayre

Chapter 5 Klayre  
  
A week later Rain comes to see Weevil in the hospital. He's doing just fine. "I have something I'd like to tell you." "Okay dear." She goes in and finds him sittting on his bed,holding three pictures. Two of them have a woman or girl with black hair and one is a boy with dirty-blonde hair. "Rain,do you know who these people are?" She picks the picture of the boy up and looks at it. He has dark blue eyes and is wearing a old,faded REO Speedwagon shirt,it comes down past his knees. He looks like he's about seven years old. She studies it further to find that he has a set of stitches under his right eye identical to the scar under Weevil's right eye. "Is this you? When you were small?" "Yep. The woman with black hair is my mother,Oliander and the girl with the short black hair is my sister Klayre. Would you like for me to tell you about Klayre?" "Okay..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Its a cool Friday afternoon in Baton Rouge,Louisiana a young Weevil Underwood walks hand-in-hand with his sister Klayre,who was six years his elder. The two of them carry their bookbags and some grocery bags up the street to a large,two story wood siding house. Klayre takes out a key and opens the door to their house. "STEPHEN,ARE YOU IN YET!?....Guess not...C'mon Weevil,we gotta put the food away and get supper started." "Okay Klayre." The small,blonde-haired boy says as he kicks off his old,ragged-out shoes. "When you're done with ya bath tanight,I need ta cut ya hair,kay boy?" "Okay." "Then you might need to give me a trim." "Alright. I will." The two of them eat their dinner and Weevil goes upstairs and bathes. When he gets done,Klayre cuts the dead ends of his now shiney,golden, sholder-length hair. "God Almighty,Weev,you got nice hair. Wish mine was that shiney. Fulla body,too. Dats why it's so bouncy." "Thank you Klayrie.....Um Klayre?" "Yeah?" "Do you think Dad'll be in tonight?" "I tell ya Weevil,I really hope not...I don't feel like dealin' with Stephen's drunk ass tonight." "Klayre,why do you call Daddy Stephen for?" "I don't thank he's fit enough to be our father. All he does is drank and snort cocaine all day....hate him." "Oh..." "Dun worry,He'll get his someday,baby." Weevil didn't hear the last part,he had fallen asleep. Klayre looks down at her seven year old baby brother and smiles. "Don't worry,child. I make him stop hittin ya soon,then ya don't gotta deal with no pain no more,sweety." She carries him to her room(He usually sleeps in there with her on a cot for saftey reasons.) and lays him down on his cot and lays a blanket on him. "Ganight,Weevil."  
  
Klayre goes downstairs and watches TV. Saturday Night Live. Chris Farley falls on a table. Around Midnight,Stephen Underwood walks in to find his only daughter asleep on the couch. He's drunk out of his mind and decides to wake Klayre. "Klayre. Klayer you dumb bitch where's the Goddamn boy at? I wanna talk ta him..." The thirteen-year-old girl opens her dark green eyes and looks at her father and immediantly she sobers up. "No Stephen. I aint gonna let you hurt him any more. He's just a child and he aint nevah done nothin' ta you ta make you treat him the way you do." He smacks Klayre "Tell me where the fuck he is, Klayre!" "GO TO HELL!" He punches her in the face. "WEEVIL! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" "NO WEEVIL! STAY UP THERE! RUN AWAY!" "Shut the fuck up,bitch! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR I'LL KILL YOUR SISTER!" The small boy had come out of the room. His bare feet padded aginst the wooden floor sleepily but cautiously. His sister sees him up there but tries not to look at him. 'Go hide Weevil. Please,PLEASE go hide.' she mentally pleads with him. The boy,seemingly,"hears" his sister's pleads and moves away quickly and quietly. Stephen sees his shadow and runs after him in a drunken stumble. The boy goes through the bathroom and goes through the crawlspace to get back into the hall. then he runs downstairs to meet his sister and the two of them run out the door. Klayre picks him up and carrys him because he's barefoot and not wearing any pants(He's pretty much just in his REO Speedwagon shirt) She tries to get to New Orleans because their Mammy Florence lives there as well as the Connors,who are friends of their parents and still have no idea that Steve's abusive. Klayre doesn't get to New Orleans though,it's just too far for a thirteen year old carring a seven year old to travel.  
  
--------------------------------------- So how was it? Reveiw but PLEASE don't flame! The next few chapters will be flashbacks. 


	6. Klayre Dies

What's Really goin on? Part One Weevil Chapter 9  
  
{A/N:WHOO! I cant beleive this is already on it's ninth chapter! Remember,though. These next few chapters will be flash backs from Weevil's youth in Baton Rouge,Louisiana. It this particular chapter,he's nine years old and Klayre is fifteen. Enjoy!}  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Klayre Underwood runs to Charles Evrett Migilikuty Jr. Memorial Elementary School looking for her younger brother Weevil Underwood. 'Please still be here Weevil! PLEASE! Don't be back at home!' But the young boy isn't there. She goes to there house and sees him laying out there,bleeding from his mouth and immediantly her heart sinks. "KLAYRE!" the boy screams as he runs cring to his big sister. "Weevil! What happened?" "....D-Daddy was home and he b-beat me then he left for the bar!" the nine year old cries. 'Just what you need,Stephen. Go get more drunk.' "Ssshhh! Look at me,Weevil. This world is big. And so away. I stayed up late to hear your voice. This light is here to keep you warm, this song is here to keep you strong. I made a list of things to say,but all I want to say;All I really want to say is hold him and keep him strong,while I'm away from here. Hold Her and keep her strong while I'm away from here. Hold him and keep him strong. While I'm away from here. I've seen the world,and you've staid up late to hear me sing. Just hold her. I've seen the world and you've staid up late to hear me sing,just hold him, hold her,hold him and keep him strong while I'm away from here. Just hold her and keep her strong while I'm away from here..." she sings and Weevil stops cring. "Thank you Klayre..." "You're welcome,sweetheart. Now let's get you in and clean you up,okay?" "Okay." Klayre takes Weevil inside and has him take his shirt off to clean him up and sew up his wounds. "Ow!" "Hush, I'll be done soon."  
  
Weevil and Klayre go in there house togather,Klayre sits her younger brother down on the couch and turns the TV on. Eek the Cat's on,Weevil's favorite,Klayre goes into the kitchen and makes him some pop-corn,then returns into the living room and sits with him. Around 8:00,Weevil falls asleep and Klayre takes him upstairs into his room and lays him on his bed. Then Klayre goes downstairs and,to her suprise, Her father is sitting on the couch. "Klayre,so glad to see you...I got some thing I wanna talk to you about...." The man is holding a knife,with his other hand, he motions for his daughter to come to him,Klayre backs away and Stephen lunges tward her and plunges the blade deep into her chest. She screams and Weevil wakes up,leaves his room and goes to the stairs. The young boy stands there,in his jimjams watching his father kill his sister,to afraid to do anything,even though he's too young and his father is a very masculine man. Weevil turns and runs away,silently. He opens the screen door of the kitchen and runs out into the night, his bare feet splashing in the mudpuddles,he trips and mud stains the front of his clothes. Tears roll down his soft,young cheeks. He crawls under some bushes,pulls his knees up to his chest and cries. "....klayre..." he cries as he shuts his innocent blue eyes and tries to sleep. His attempts are in vain for right then,his father bursts out the door. "WEEVIL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOY!?! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU,TOO!" Stephen finds his son and drags him out from under the bushes by his soft,honey-blonde hair. "Listen to me boy. We gotta look iut for eachother now. Don't you go tellin' ANYBODY about what I did to Klayre or I'll hurt you in a way you'll never forget!" "I wont tell anybody....I promise Daddy." "Okay,we have to change our apperence a bit." Stephen takes Weevil into the bathroom and takes out a pair of sissors and some aqua green hair-dye. He dyes Weevil's soft golden hair green. Then the child sits there and lets his father cut his hair in a beetle-cut. Stephen goes and buys him a little suit-y outfit with a little bow-tie. He comes back home,strips Weevil to his underwear and then clothes the boy in his new outfit,even though he can dress himself. (AN/His suit looks kinda like the one he wore during duelist kingdom...) Stephen shaves his face,takes out his earring, and puts black highlights in. "What are we going to do now,sir?" The child asks. "Now we have to leave forever."  
  
The next morning Stephen goes with his son to an airport and catches a flight to Domino,Japan. There,Stephen takes what little money they have and buys a small cottage like house in the woods.  
  
-----------------END FLASHBACK---------------------------  
  
"And there I've resided ever since." Weevil says with a sigh. "Honey,we have to do something! Heat bastard killed your sister and threatened to rape you! How the hell could he even THINK to do that! You and Klayre are his children!" Weevil breaks down and cries. "I know,Rain! But part of me loves my Daddy anyway! No matter what he does to me,I cant call the law on him! I cant send him off to die! Mom wouldn't want me to!" "But Oliandir wouldn't want you to be in this much pain and she wouldn't want your sister to die! Weevil! We have to do something about this! We cant let him get away with this!" "...I know..."  
  
The next day Weevil is released from the hospital and he and Rain go to the police station and file a report. The police have to take photos of his scars. They run a check and, sure enough, Klayre Underwood's death was never solved. They head to his house with him. They arrive,it's filthy and delapidated. There is no door and the windows are all broken out. There is blood and mud all over the walls. They go in and find 300 lbs. of cocain and heroine. There are pornos on the floor and empty bottles of alcohol,mostly schnapps and whiskey leaning aginst a filthy wall. They go into Weevil's room. All that's in there is a hole in the ground, a guitar, a duel monsters deck,and some old photos. His wall is missing a lot of planks. The windows are all broken out. "Mr.Underwood,how long have you lived in these conditions?" asks a police officer. "Six years." They proceed to the kitchen, there is a small stove in the corner and a bucket in the opposite corner. "We've seen enough to launch an invesigation. Let's go. Weevil,in the mean time,do you have a place you could stay?" "He can stay with me." says Rain. "Okay then." 


	7. Happy Ending ending 1

Chapter 7  
  
Four months pass and they have a court hearing. Mr.Steven Underwood(Weevil'sdad) goes to jail and Weevil is realesed into his American Grandmother's custody. He gets to finish out his school year and so does Rain. He found out that Rain was a foreign eschange student and was only to go to Domino High for one school year. He and Rain go back to New Orleans togather.  
  
"Weevil,can you come in here?"asks his grandmother,Florence Underwood,"Comin' Granny!" He comes in the room,Florence is sitting in the floor fo her living room with a card-baord box labeled "OLIANDIR UNDERWOOD". "There is something I need to tell you." "What?" "It's about you mom. Do you know anything about her?" "No." She hands the boy a picture of a pretty,black haired woman. She was wearing a tie-dye shirt and bell-bottoms. She was standing next to a tall,blonde haired man wearing a tie-dye shirt and bell-bottoms. "There are more things here. A diary,some tapes." Weevil goes up to his room later and listens to the tape,he almost cries when it starts. It was his mom,Oliandir,singing,and,to his suprise,her singing voice sounded like Rain's. 'My God! Here I sit,listining my mom singing a song I've heard my girlfriend song a million times;Led Zepplin's Rain Song. And it sounds just like her!' The boy sinks back into the soft,feather bed.  
  
The summer passes in a warm,druglike haze.  
  
(The first day of skool)  
  
"Ms.Florence! Are you up yet? Is Weevil awake?"Rain asks,one of her brothers and her sister are standing outside. "Naw. Mr.Lazy himself is still in bed. Can ya go wake him up fer me?" "Kay!" Rain goes up to the boys room. It's hot so he's not wearing a shirt and he's kicked the sheets off his bed. She sits on the bed. "It's time to get uuuuuup. No more sleeeeeeeep!" Weevil mutters something and moves around a bit. "...........Get up!" The boy raises up. "No." he says,defiantly. "But doncha wanna meet somma my friends?" He lays back down. "Maby later....Sleep now...." "GET UP!" "FINE! SWEET BABY JESUS!" "That's better!" "....Are those them boots I got you?" Rain looks down at her feet and kicks them. "Yep! Johnny™ boots! I wuv 'em!" "Good,now get outta my room while I get dressed."  
  
Rain goes downstairs. Florence is making some breakfast. "Hon,I made you an' ya siblins some chikon. But dun eat it all dis time, I dun wanna 'ear ya siblins complain 'bout you eatin it all." Weevil comes downstairs. "G'mornin,granny." "Mornin,hon. You know,Rain gunna make you a good wife onea these days." Rain and Weevil blush and look at eachother. "An' promise me you'll name ya kids Gabriel an' Oliandir,kay?" "Kay, Granny.""Seriously,though. I knew dis girl all her life an' she's perfict fo you."  
  
The two of them leave for school,hand in hand. "You know, I always liked the name Domonique.It sounds good and looks cool wrote down," Weevil says to Rain. "Also Rain Niccolette Connors...neat name...unique" "What's your middle name?" "......Everet....old name...It was my Grandpa's name,and my Great-Grandpa and so fort and so on." "Cool,every other letter is 'e'.." "Ha! I never noticed that!" "How'd you know my middle name?" Weevil dosent get a chance to answer,Rain's friends come running up to her. "Hey Rain! How was Japan?" A tall,blonde-haired boy says,his name was Troy. "It was cool. I got a suvineior." She points to Weevil. "My God! Is that Weevil Underwood?" "Yeppers." "Cool beans,doode! Stuart,Cody,Joe! Get over here and look! Weevil Underwood." "Well I'll be damned! Rain,How'd you get this 'un?" "Dunno!" Merryl and Minnie run up. "Hey Rain! That ya boooy-friiiend?" "...Maby.." Merryl had short,brownish-black hair and Minnie had long brown hair. Stuart,Cody,and Joe all three had blonde hair.  
  
The rest of the school day passes fast. Later on he comes to see Rain. She's giggeling and singing,probably washing dishes. He pokes his head around the corner;yep she's washing dishes. That is one of the things he loves the most about her,the fact that she's so bubbly and happy all the time. He knows that some people think she's a ditz,but she accualy has an IQ of 287. "Hey! I didn't hear you come in!"Rain yells,"When I'm done doin this,I'm gonna eat me some potato chips and ketchup,you want some?" "Nah. I just had dinner." "OH WELL! More for me!!!" "You're fooking crazy,ya know that?" Rain beams at Weev and dives on him,knocking him down; she says: "Hey Weev! What's the world made of!?!" Weevil gurgles out: "....love and peace...?" "EXACTLY! You catch on fast!" "Kay, Vash The Stampede™! Calm down!" Rain leans down and plants one on him. "Awwwwww! So sweet! Saying I'm the Humanoid Typhoon™!" Weevil sits up,knocking Rain off him. "Yep, the $$60 billion man™,the First Localized Human Disaster™. That's you." "The one who carved the hole into the fifth moon™!" "OK! Jesus- Christ-Bannas!" Rain kisses him some more and then opens his shirt. He opens his eyes,shocked that she could open his clothes like that,so quickly. Her fingers so nimble and quick, unzip and unbutton his pants,her mouth still clasped over his,even though he's to starteled to say anything. Her hands slip into his boxers and that's when he chooses to try to fight her off of him. He works his mouth free. "Rain! Quit! I love you and all but I don't want your hands on me...there...yet!" "Hmmmmmmmmm....Okay!" she says and removes her hands from his genitalia. Weevil blushes and fixes his clothes. "Want something to drink?" she asks as she washes her hands. "We got tea, pop and water." "What kinda tea?" "Green,Ginsing with mango and Tention Tamer." "I might have some ginsing." "Okay."  
  
He stays the night and he sleeps in Rain's room in her bed with her. "Weevil. Weevil,get up." she hisses in his ear. "..........*yawn*what hun?" "I got a crazy idea. How about you and I.......you know..." she gets a kinky look on her face that he can see even in the dark. "...........................................I really don't wanna..." "Awwww,c'mon!" "...........Can you please PLEASE let me keep it until we're wed? That _would_ make our wedding night more special." "But you KNOW were getting married as soon as we can! Can't you gimme half now and half later?" ".............................I cant give you half my virginity! It's an all-or-nothing typea thing!" "Pweeze?" "You're impossible! I'm sleeping on the couch!" and with that,Weevil gets up and sleeps on the couch.  
  
And so Rain and Weevil spend the rest of their lives togather and have four children. A son named Damian a girl named Laurel a girl named Gabriel and a girl named Taragon. Rain becomes a pshychologist and Weevil is a "stay-at-home-dad" because Stephen ruined him. 


	8. The beggging to the sad ending

Alternate chapter 5  
  
This is the begging of the sad ending.  
  
CHARICTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
The next day Rain and Rex go to the hospital to see Weevil. They go into the room and find it empty, but the sheets are strewn carlessly across the bed. Distress fills Rain's face. "....Rex? What happened?" "I....don't know, Rain...." A nurse walks by. "Ma'am, do you know what happened to Weevil Underwood?" "Who?" "Weevil Underwood, you know, that small, green- haired boy that was in this room." "Oh! I'm sorry,sweety, but he died last night," Rain's face fills with shock then depression. "Yeah, his heart just stopped....he said...'Tell Rain I love her.' before he died. I'm really sorry." Rain begins to sob uncontrollably and Rex puts his arms around her, this time she doesn't fight. Rex cries,too but silently. He knows he has to be strong for Rain now.  
  
Later that evening after she calms down enough, Rain hunts Stephen down. She finds him at a steak house. "Mr. Underwood, I need to speek to you." "What fer?" "It's about your son." Stephen turns to the whores sitting around him, "Excuse me ladies, but I have some important buisness to attend to, I'll see you gals later." Stephen follows Rain outside, she leads him to an alley. She corners the man and forces him aginst a wall, she pulls a dagger and presses it aginst Steve's throat. The man flinches as the black Obsidian blade touches his slightly tanned skin. "I know what the fuck you did to Weevil Goddamnit. You'd best go confess or I'll turn you in. Weevil's body gives people enough reason to beleive you murdered him. If you go free,motherfucker, then I swear I'll hunt your ass down and kill you." Stephen sees the dark intent in Rain's silver eyes. He knew about Rain from Weevil, He'd often ask the boy 'Where the hell'd he been all damn day long'. He knew she was tough and if you pissed her off, she'd hurt you. He'd hurt her enough to make her kill him and he knew it. The Obsidian blade only sealed this beleif. Rain tosses the man down.  
  
Later that eveining, Steve goes to a hotel. He wasn't about to make himself sleep in that hell-hole his son was forsed to sleep in. 'Maby I should turn myself in...I might get off easyer. I'll sleep on it.' and with that, Stephen Underwood lays down and goes to sleep.  
  
Meanwhille in Heaven:  
  
Weevil Everet Underwood opens his soft blue eyes. His glasses are gone. He sits up and sweeps blonde bangs out of his eyes. 'Why is my hair blonde? Where am I?' He sits up for a second and pulls back the sleeve of the white robe he's found himself in. His arm is pure, devoid of scars. He hears singing in the distance. Feminin voices. He walks through the forest, barefoot, and comes to two women, both with black hair. They turn to him. "Hello Weevil. We've been expecting you." The older woman says. Weevil realises at once that these women are his mother and sister, Oliandir and Klayre. Tears well up in his sapphire eyes as he runs to his mother. She puts her arms around him. "My sweet little boy is the way he should be. No scars, so pain." "Mother!" --------------------  
  
Should that bastard turn himself in or not? Reveiw but no flame. 


	9. Sad Ending

Alternate Chapter 6  
  
Two days later Weevil's funeral is held. Rain talks Yugi and Co. to go. She doesn't have to ask Joey, she and Joe are already close friends. She wears the black dress and black italian highheels that Weevil always enjoyed seeing her in. She stands and sings, tears running down her pale cheeks, her maskara runs, leaving black streaks on her face. When she fnishes her song, se sits next to Rex. The brown-haired boy puts his arms around her, her cring is much worse than it was when Weevil died. She has been thinking about him being dead. Being turned into wormshit. HER boyfriend  
  


* * *

  
Rain Connors walks to the woods where Stephen Underwood sits, staring at the dirt floor of his only son's former bedroom. Tears well up in the man's emrald eyes and run down his tanned cheeks, he is beginning to feel remorse for murdering his son, his child...."Damnit....I killed Klayre six years ago and I killed my boy three months ago...I killed my whole damn family...." The screen door bursts open, Rain Niccollette Connors comes through, weilding the same black Obsidian blade that she had threatened Stephen with preiviously. She goes to Steve and kicks him in the chest, sending him backwards, onto his ass. She places the dagger aginst the man's neck. "You motherfucker! Weevil isn't here to stop me now! I'm sendin' you ta hell, you murderin' bastard!" "Go on...you have every right...." "QUIT PLAYIN' MIND GAMES WITH ME YOU SONUVABITCH!" Rain yells as she grinds the heel of her black leather boots into the man's face. "Weevil stopped me from shootin' yer ass in da head with a shot gun before, but, thanks to you, the love of my life is dead now and can't stop me from slitin' yer miserable throat." Rain stuck the dagger deep into Stephen's throat. She had kept her promise. Steve had walked free. She killed him. She stands and cleans the blood from her blade. Stephen was unnimportant. Noone would notice him being gone.  
  
Three weeks later, Rain returns to America, finding it unpossible to stay in Domino. She is never able to love again. She dies alone.  
  


* * *

  
What did you think? 


End file.
